


My Freckled Wonder

by SinfulPancake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Accidents, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Freckles, Guilt, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/pseuds/SinfulPancake
Summary: An unfortunate accident leads to hospital room cuddles and kisses. Despite everything that's happened, Jean's grateful Marco is still there to be in his life.





	My Freckled Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltronlegendarysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronlegendarysinner/gifts).



Jean remembered the unfortunate day vividly... It was a brisk November morning, and he was walking alongside his freckled boyfriend to their favorite cafe. Oh, what he wouldn't do for that Marco Bodt. The morning had started out good, the two of them walked along the sidewalk. Just enjoying the cooler temperatures, 'scarf weather' as Macro called it. It wasn't until someone knocked into Jean and didn't utter so much as an apology, that things started going downhill. 

"Hey asshole, come back here and apologize to me!" 

He snapped angrily, his temper easily rising due to the small mishap. Marco's gentle words of assurance were drowned out by his rage. The man didn't even seem to hear Jean's threats as he crossed the street, not using the crosswalk either. Jean was never one to back down, lord forbid that man get away. With a sound similar to a snarl, he took off after the man. Who in turn was already safely on the other side of the street. 

"Jean!" 

His name was the last word spoken from Marco's mouth. Jean turned to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend who ran after him. Then before he knew it his world was going in slow-mo. A car's horn was blaring, along with the sound of a car trying to brake quickly. Tires desperately squealing as they skidded against the pavement. Marco's usual soft touches were turned into rough shoves that caused Jean to fall. Away from the car unable to stop. Away from Marco who pushed him out of the car's path. He hit the ground at the same time the car slammed into Marco. Jean's head smacked against the pavement as he watched the force of the car send Marco, a solid object, flying across the road. He landed quite a distance away, on his side, all the while unmoving. 

"No." 

Jean breathed and quickly got to his feet, despite his head pounding. He raced over, noticing a crowd already beginning to form. Marco lay limp in the middle of the road, which stopped traffic. He knelt by his freckled dork to examine the damage done. Marco's right arm was twisted in ways no human should experience. His face was covered in blood which hid the reality of injuries to his face. The rest of his clothes were bloodied and disheveled. There was no doubt that Marco broke bones and had a lot of nternal bleeding and damage as well.

"M-Marco, hold on." 

Jean begged under his breath and looked around. Trying not to let the panic show through his typically expressionless features. Luckily there was an ambulance in the area, and many people already called for then to come to the scene. The ambulance thankfully rushed over as quick as they could. Jean had to be physically dragged away from Marco, so the paramedics could safely get him onto a stretcher and to the ER. That was the day Jean nearly fought the paramedics.

********** 

An unfortunate event that lead up to the current day's events. Two weeks later and Jean still wasn't able to visit Marco. TWO WEEKS of sitting in the damn waiting room, and only leaving to go home and shower. He knew for a fact Marco hadn't been in any type of surgery for two damn weeks. So he devised a plan, to be able to see his freckled boyfriend. 

Jean was relatively sneaky and usually could get what he wanted. With a little bit of sweet talking. He was able to get one of the new, younger nurses to slip up and tell him which room Marco was in. Of course he did feel bad when she slipped him her number. But politely accepted it and went on his way. He passed by a trashcan where he quickly pushed it inside. Enough of that mess. Now was just the issue of slipping passes the nurse desk to get to room 255. 

Visiting hours were over, not to mention the nurses really didn't want anyone bothering Marco for the time being. No problem, it wasn't like Jean was incapable of surpassing a little bump in the road. He waited for about 30 minutes until every nurse at the nurse desk was occupied. With the hall also being relatively clear. Jean wanted to sprint but knew that would only draw more attention to himself. So with his hands shoved in his pockets, he made his way to room 225, luckily without being stopped for questioning about why he was here when visiting hours were over.

It was easy to get to the room and inside. But now came the part of could he handle what awaited him? Jean quietly closed and locked the door behind him and looked out across the room. On the desk near the far side of the room, were gifts and cards from a few of their friends. He spotted one excessively large one from Sasha and shook his head in amusement. With a small snort, he allowed his gaze to shift to the person sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. He ventured over and stood at Marco's right side. Then let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The person below him looked pretty banged up. A few stitches crossed his forehead while dried blood caked to his wounds that kept opening up. His usual luscious lips were chapped and his hair was a mess. But it was still his boyfriend, still Marco. 

Jean went to place his hand on Marco's forearm to give it a small squeeze. Only to find his hand sunk down and met sheets and bedding instead. Upon further investigation, there seemed to be no right arm in general. The lump in his throat only grew and he found it difficult to get a breathe in. He let this happen, had his temper not gotten the better of him. Marco would be with him, limbs and all. 

Jean gripped the shits tightly until his knuckles turned white. Then sunk down to his knees on the hospital floor and urged himself not to cry. He never cried, crying was for pansies. It wasn't until he felt a gentle pat on top of his head that he realized Marco woke up and was peering down at him. A gentle smile tugged at his lips along with a curious look in his eyes. His left arm reached across himself in order to be able to touch Jean. Despite everything that happened, he didn't once appear angry or upset. 

"You snuck in here didn't you?" 

Came the soft, weak sounding voice from above. Jean couldn't will himself to look up and again attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew what he wanted to say. But every time he tried to open his mouth, no words came out. His shoulder shook and he buried his face in the crumpled sheets still clutched in his hands. Jean mumbled incoherent words as hot tears stung his cheeks. 

"I'm fine Jean, really. Accidents happen, I'm just relieved you're safe."

Marco spoke up again while running his fingers through Jean's two-toned hair. He also knew Jean never cried, unless it involved something or someone very dear to him. Marco sighed and smiled fondly down at his boyfriend. This wouldn't damage what they had. Besides plenty of people function just fine without one of their limbs. 

"H-how can you say that? You could have died! But you're m-more worried about my wellbeing?! Marco you lost your fucking arm!"

Jean exclaimed, not meaning to raise his voice, but he was so angry at himself. He failed to protect Marco as he promised. What kind of boyfriend did that make him? A shitty one. Marco simple blinked and sighed, clearly used to Jean's mood swings and short temper. He didn't even flinched and decided to humor himself by raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

"Jean... Come here." 

He demanded and shakily scooted over in the hospital bed. Wanting to make room for Jean to lie down beside him. It took him a minute as he no longer has two hands to hoist himself around. His tired expression held a loving smile regardless. Marco gently patted the spot next to him with his left hand and motioned with his eyes for Jean to lie down. 

Jean hesitated, that much was obvious, but slowly rose to his feet. Then ever so carefully sunk down in the creaky hospital bed beside Marco. Finally looking to his left to see the chocolate colored eyes that sparkled back at him. 

"I may have lost an arm but I'm still alive. Arms are replaceable, we have the technology to make prosthetics remember? Besides, you as a person arent replaceable. What would I do if you died, you big dummy. I pushed you out of the way to save you. I know you would have done the same."

Marco teased softly and grinned, his eyes glimmered and Jean swore Marco had to be the happiest person on earth.

 

"You're beautiful."

Jean whispered softly after awhile and reached up to gently cup the side of Marco's face. Then rubbed his thumb along his freckled boyfriend's cheekbone. More tears spilled from his eyes as he stared at Marco. His love for his individual was undeniable. Jean didn't even care for their friends nearly as much as he did Marco. As mean as that sounded. 

"Oh yeah? Even when I haven't showered and look like a complete and utter mess?" 

Marco responded in a playful manner and nuzzled against Jean's hand. He reached up with his left hand. Shaky fingers gently wiped away the tears from Jean's face. Then he looked conflicted and began to pout. Yes, fucking pout. 

"How will I hug you with only one arm? That's so lame. I probably can't get a prosthetic for awhile. So I'll just have my little stump."

He chuckled softly before wheezing slightly. Which of course put Jean on edge until he waved it off. 

"Of course you're beautiful, you freckled dork. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. But really? Out of everything that will be different now because of this... You're worried about hugs? I'll just have to give better hugs for the both of us to suffice than huh?" 

Jean said with a roll of his eyes, then slowly moved his hand from Marco's face to grab his hand instead. His touches were gentle and loving, nothing anyone else would get to experience. Jean was very one to be sappy ever. But Marco was just lucky enough to get to experience it. Marco's response to this was to tear up while smiling. What a dork. 

"I love you." 

Marco whispered and rested his head against Jean's shoulder. His everything hurt, but the feeling in his heart from being around Jean made it worth the pain. 

"Love you too." 

Jean muttered as his cheeks became a tinted pink color. From the corner of his eyes, he examined Marco against his shoulder. A smirk danced on his lips, and he tilted his head just barely to plant a tender kiss against Marco's lips. Not caring if the tasted like dried blood and medicine. To Jean his lips always had a faint taste of honeysuckle. 

"You'll get in trouble if someone catches you in here." 

Marco mumbled sleepily after Jean pulled away to let him catch his breath. With a punctured lung, Marco definitely needed an efficient amount of oxygen. So only soft short kisses would do for now.

"Not that I'm complaining." 

He giggled and gave Jean's hand a squeeze before shifting a bit to get more comfortable. Marco tugged the sheets up a bit to cover himself a bit. Of course offering to share with Jean, who in return shook his head with a smile. Jean then offered a shit eating grin and glanced to the door, which he remembered he locked. Before placing a light kiss on Marco's temple. 

"Guess I'll just have to not get caught then." 

This was perfect, sure there would be mountains to climb and seas to cross. But it was nothing they couldn't accomplish together. New adventures await, and they were ready to dive right in... Maybe though after Marco was fully recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darling! I hope this fic is to your liking? I LOVED writing it, so cute! The first part you didn't request but I thought it would be cute to include what happened prior to the hospital scene. We love our sweet boys, and obviously Marco was more worried about Jean than himself. Silly freckled jesus. Have a happy holiday, and let this fic bring you warm fuzzies! Enjoy <3


End file.
